Chemistry
by Karasu Kyra
Summary: [Chemistry] It brings people together. [Chemistry teaches us things we did not know of others.] SasuNaru


AN: Hello, Karasu Kyra here. So here's my first SasuNaru. Tell me how it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto Uzamaki groaned as his teacher started handing out the assignments to the new subject. Chemical equations. As the paper was placed on his desk, Naruto glanced around the room quickly. Everyone was quietly doing their work. Naruto picked up his pencil and tried working on the first one. The blonde groaned in frustration.

"Naruto, is there a problem?" The teacher asked sternly, his silver hair defying gravity.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, I just don't understand this." The blonde waved his hand in the air.

"How about a tutor? Is anyone willing to tutor Naruto?" Kakashi questioned, and before anyone had the time to answer, he continued, "Sasuke Uchiha, thank you for kindly volunteering to tutor your peer."

The boy in question, just looked to Naruto, glared, and turned back to his paper. The teacher sat at his desk again and began grading papers or something of that sort. Just moments later, Sasuke walked up to Naruto's desk.

"What are you having problems with, dobe?" He asked, a mocking in his tone.

"I can't remember the chemical symbols, teme!" Naruto snapped back to him.

"Well, meet me after school and we'll go to my house to work on them." Sasuke walked out the door as the bell rang.

0o0o0

As promised, Sasuke was waiting for Naruto in the commons. Naruto walked over to him, his bag over his shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked shouldering his bag.

"Yeah." Naruto grunted.

The two walked silently, side-by-side all the way to the Uchiha's house. Naruto followed Sasuke into the main hall, where he slipped off his shoes, and then followed him to what he presumed to be the dark-haired boy's bedroom.

"I figured we'd play a sort of game." Sasuke muttered, sitting on his bed and motioning for Naruto to do the same.

Naruto sat. "Okay, I guess."

"Well, how about this; I hate a food that starts with the chemical symbol of hydrogen, and ends in "am".

Naruto thought a moment. "Ham?"

"Correct." Sasuke's monotone voice answered.

"You hate ham?" Naruto questioned, an amused expression decorating his features.

"That's not the point." The Uchiha pointed out.

"But you hate ham." Naruto said dryly.

"Yes." Sasuke said in a "duh" tone.

Naruto's eye's lit up, as an idea came to him. "How about we go back and forth and get to know each other that way?"

"I guess."

"Okay then. Now it's my turn. I, the chemical symbol for calcium; it ends in an "n", do anything, I believe in."

"You can do anything you believe in."

Later, after a few hours of trading back and forth, Naruto decided to call it a night, and head home. He was now walking down the sidewalk lit by street lamps, towards his house.

He closed his eye's tilting his head back, still walking. '_I think...I like him._'

Naruto sighed. '_I haven't had a crush on anyone since Sakura-chan turned me down. Damn._'

Naruto walked into his house, his guardian was sitting at the piano playing a Christmas tune. He turned when he heard Naruto enter. "Hey Naruto, how'd studying go?"

"Pretty good, I guess, Iruka."

Iruka frowned slightly. "You guess?" He prompted.

"Well, you know Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah, he's in one of my classes." Iruka anwered, a teacher at the school.

"I think I like him."

"Really? You haven't a crush in a while."

"Yeah, I know." Naruto trailed off. Suddenly his face got wary."Don't tell Kakashi. I'm begging you."

Suddenly, said man walked out of Iruka and Kakashi's bedroom. "Don't tell Kakashi what?"

"Uhh..." Naruto faltered.

Iruka stepped in for him. "Naruto told me not to tell my lovely husband, the gift he got him for his birthday."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhh, yeah!" Naruto grinned, "I'll be going to my room now!" He made a hasty retreat.

0o0o0

Over the next week, he'd been dropping small hints to Sasuke about his crush; Touching whenever possible. A lingering look at him. Small things. And what delighted Naruto was that Sasuke seemed to not only respond well to them, but make advances of his own. Sasuke got Naruto a ring for his birthday, just a day after Kakashi's. Sasuke'd learned of his birthday, during their chemical symbol game. Naruto thought back to when he got the gift.

_Naruto was sitting at his desk going over the random facts Sasuke had told him because it helped him remember the chemical symbols. He had already filled out a few answers and only had a few more. He frowned in concentration. He scratched another answer on the paper. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, grabbing his attention.He turned and saw Sasuke staring at him._

_"Happy birthday, dobe." Sasuke smiled slightly, holding out a small, velvet black box._

_Naruto took the box cautiously. He slowly flipped open the lid. There nestled in it was a thin silver ring. Naruto, delighted, stood abruptly, throwing his arms around the Uchiha's shoulders. "Thank you!"_

_"Of course." Sasuke said, slipping his arms around Naruto's waist, returning the embrace._

_Shyly, Naruto pulled away slightly, pressing his lips to the Uchiha's cheek, kissing him. Sasuke just smiled and walked back to his seat._

0o0o0

Naruto sat at his desk the day of the test, recounting everything Sasuke taught him. He smiled. He could also recount everything he knew of the Uchiha, and still be studying.

The test went by, fairly easy since Naruto had a tutor. After the test he brought it to Kakashi, asking for the bathroom pass. He quickly went to the bathroom, and came back. When he sat at his desk, he noticed a small slip of paper. Before he could read it the bell rang. Everyone left, leaving him and Kakashi.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked, referring to the slip of paper.

"Uhh, I dunno," Naruto answered, "It was just sitting on my desk."

"Well, open it."

Naruto shrugged and did as he was told.

On the paper were words; _I'm, the chemical symbol for bismuth, and I think you are too, so that's why I'm telling you, I like you. Go out with me?_

Naruto gasped, then blushed.

"Oh, what's it say?" Kakashi leaned over his shoulder.

"N-nothing!" Naruto grinned, hiding the paper behind his back.

He quickly turned and ran out the door. Right into Sasuke.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"S-sasuke!" Naruto yelled, surprised.

"So, how about my offer?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"Um," Naruto blushed, "Of course!"

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said before pulling Naruto in his arms and kissing him deeply.

_End_


End file.
